


Improbable Dreams

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is very popular with the ladies okay?!, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, I don't even know why I did this!, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: The Doctor very rarely sleeps but when she does, her dreams are rather vivid. This one, however, is a lot more than she bargained for...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Improbable Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what made me write this!! But I just needed to write something humorous, writing angst is so exhausting, just needed a little break so this happened. I sincerely apologise, written in less than 2 hours lol. :D Enjoy!!

“Doctor…“ 

The Doctor stirred slowly regaining consciousness. She groaned in discomfort trying to remember where she was or what had happened.

“Doctor…“ The voice was soft and familiar, hair tickled the Doctor’s face and a hand brushed along her cheek. “It’s time to wake up.“

“Just five more minutes.“ The Doctor mumbled, the bed beneath her was incredibly comfortable, the cushions soft, the sheets silky. And she was so tired still.

“Doctor, you really don’t want to be sleeping right now…“ Another voice, also familiar, hummed sounding amused.

“Why’s that…“ The Doctor mumbled turning on her side.

“So many more fun things we could be doing right now…“ A third voice chuckled and someone brushed her hair off her neck and placed a soft kiss there.

“Oi! What…“ The Doctor turned back in an effort to shoo the person away. She slowly opened her eyes, light blinding her. It took her a minute to get used to it. “Where am I?“ All she could see was white around her, the bed felt very real underneath her but she could not make out a room or anything else, just white. “I’m not back in the solitract realm am I?“ She mused, it was what it looked and felt like.

“Is it really important where we are?“ The very first voice asked and the Doctor turned her head towards it.

“River?“ River smiled, she lay on the bed next to her wearing a white silky dress, as white as everything else around them, even the sheets of the bed. She played with the Doctor’s hair. “Okay, this must be the solitract realm, why else would I see you.“ The Doctor reached out and cupped her wife's cheek, allowing herself one moment of heartfelt joy. Though rationally she knew this wasn’t really River, she still felt real and the Doctor understood why the other’s had been so tempted to stay.

“Or maybe this is just a really good dream…“ The second voice was back and the Doctor looked around to her other side, almost annoyed to have her wonderful moment with her wife interrupted.

“Rose?“ She stared at the blonde in shock who sat against the headboard of the bed, white tank top and shorts. Rose smiled and winked at her, clearly amused by the look of confusion on her face.

“Oh come on Doctor, are you going to pretend like this is the first time your mind has conjured this particular fantasy?“ A third voice demanded the Doctor’s attention and she looked around again, this time to the foot of the bed where Clara knelt right next to her legs. She wore the waitress uniform she’d set off travelling in, only it was blinding white as well.

“Okay, everybody just hang on a minute!“ The Doctor exclaimed struggling with this situation. She sat up shaking her head as if she expected them all to disappear. Of course they didn’t.

“No, this isn’t the solitract realm.“ River explained sitting up a little. “Yes, this is a dream.“ She reached out and pulled her wife’s coat off her shoulders, the Doctor only briefly took note of the fact that her clothes had retained their colour so she wasn’t part of the illusion, whatever it was. “And you’re lucky I’m not the jealous type.“ River chuckled exchanging amused glances with Rose and Clara.

“None of you are really here.“ The Doctor said, almost as if telling and reassuring herself.

“We’re here but not real, no.“ Rose offered as she moved closer and pushed down the Doctor’s braces.

“But those are really just technicalities.“ Clara smirked as she reached out to undo the Doctor’s trousers.

“I am really struggling with this.“ The Doctor laughed nervously. What was she supposed to make of this situation. What was her subconscious trying to do to her? Give her a heart attack. Meanwhile, River pushed her hands underneath her t-shirt. It felt all too real. “Okay, this must be a dream…“ The Doctor told herself again trying to ignore the way her hearts picked up speed and the tight feeling in her stomach as Clara’s hands ran along her waistband and Rose kissed the side of her neck.

“Or nightmare, depends on how you look at it.“ A fourth voice sounded and the Doctor looked up. Missy stood in front of the bed crossing her arms in front of her chest raising her eyebrows at her. “Do you usually spend the time in your head with a harem of women.“

“That is totally not what…“ The Doctor struggled for words, she pulled her t-shirt down and tried to do up her trousers again but Clara slapped her hand away.

“Kind of is…“ River chuckled and the Doctor blushed furiously. But if this was her dream, why was she embarrassed? It was just her here wasn’t it? But why Missy??

“I’ve always had a little bit of a thing for you, you know?“ Missy leaned forward and buried her hand in Clara’s hair and pulled her back and away from the Doctor.

“I know.“ Clara smirked looking up at her.

“Are you hijacking my dream?“ The Doctor asked relaxing a little bit.

“Leave me out of it, I don’t know what I’m doing here.“ Missy huffed and let go of Clara. “They’re your girlfriends and wife.“

“But you’re wearing the same white clothes which means you’re also part of my subconscious…“ The Doctor figured and Missy rolled her eyes.

“Disgusting colour…“

“Why would my subconscious do this?“ The Doctor groaned in frustration. River, of course. Rose, yes. Even Clara… but Missy?

“Anything you’d like to tell me dear?“ Missy smirked tilting her head a little as if she knew exactly what was going on in her head.

“No, no!“ The Doctor shook her head vehemently. This was getting too much, she blushed deeply, she couldn’t even entertain this thought, it must have been deeply buried in her subconscious.

“Come on Doctor, let’s not overthink this as you usually would, hm?“ River suggested, making another attempt at ridding her wife of her t-shirt.

“Yes, Doctor, listen to you wife.“ Missy giggled in amusement before gracefully draping herself onto the bed next to Clara on the Doctor’s other side. “When in Rome, dear.“ She grabbed hold of the Doctor’s trousers and pulled them down.

“Okay, right…“ The Doctor fell back onto the bed struggling to process what was happening. Her racing hearts threatened to jump out of her chest and she could have sworn she was developing a fever, she felt so hot. “Are we all sure this is a good idea?“ She knew she was asking herself that question as everyone else was just a figment of her imagination, or so she hoped.

——

“Are we sure this was a good idea?“ Yaz asked watching uncomfortably from the doorway.

“She never sleeps, this is good, leave her to it.“ Graham said.

“I think this stuff is a lot more potent than we realise…“ Yaz looked at the bottle that they had found in the Doctor’s medicine cabinet advertised to help with sleeping problems. The Doctor had been so run down and exhausted lately and refused to sleep that they had seen no other way than to put some in the tea they had offered to go with her custard creams.

“So long as she’s having nice dreams, what’s the harm?“ Ryan shrugged. Only they weren’t quite sure her dreams were as pleasant as the bottle had suggested. On the bed, the Doctor groaned and shifted her position again and again.

“What does it say on the back of this? It’s so faded…“ Graham looked over Yaz’s shoulder who held it up to the light to make out the rest of the label.

“Helps you relax, with sleeping problems, blablabla, very potent…“ She turned the bottle to where something had spilled on the label and she squinted to read it. “ _Dreams more stimulating than reality, have everything you can’t have in reality and work through your subconscious desires while enjoying a deep and restful sleep_ … Did you guys read the rest of this?!!!“ She looked up at the others in alarm.

“I read about the deep and restful sleep, it’s what she needs…“ Ryan leaned closer to look at the label again as well.

“Subconscious desires?“ Graham felt all colour draining from his face as he glanced over to the Doctor again who moaned and murmured.

“River… Rose… Clara, I’ve missed you all so much…“ The Fam exchanged panicked glances backing out of the door.

“Who…“Ryan looked at the others unsure worried about what they might have accidentally done.

“I don’t want to know.“ Graham shook his head.

“Missy…“ The Doctor whimpered and the three of them bolted from the room.

“We will never speak of this, ever!“ Yaz exclaimed as they ran down the corridor.


End file.
